The supernatural and paranormal
by RoseandBrooke
Summary: "Your friends kid, protect them like family cause when it all boils down they are your family," Midnight said. His green eyes were dead serious. " There is a lot of darkness lurking. You guy need to have each others backs. Don't give up on each other. " The gangs lives are about to take a turn for the worst because of two people and their talking cat.R&R. NO FLAMES
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: Rose and brook don't own rights belong to Disney channel and the creators. **

* * *

**Ethan's Pov**

"Who is that with Sarah and Erica?" asked Benny. The girls were waking towards us with someone i didn't recognize. She had dark brown hair almost black and black eyes. She wore a leather jacket with a purple cami underneath. And ripped gray leggings and black combat boots. If looks could kill i would be dead.

"Ethan, Benny, Rory, this is Jade, she is new." Sarah proclaimed. Jade shook Benny and Rory's hand then mine but I got a vision.  
I saw jade, stake in hand, standing over a dead body. I shook my head. What a weird Vision. Jade stared weirdly at me," Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm Ethan, one of Sarah's and Erica's friends," I said quickly, " that's Benny and Rory."I pointed to my friends. Jade nodded.

" Have seat, Come on don't be shy." Rory exclaimed. He seemed happy having more pretty girls sitting with us. Jade sat down on her seat timidly as if we all were creeps.

" Sooo, Jade, how are you?" Benny states awkwardly, While jade picks at her chicken nuggets.

"Jade why aren't you eating your food?" asked Erica suspiciously.

"I'm a vegetarian." she states in a monotone voice. Something buzzed in Jade's pocket. She took out her phone.

Sorry im late I'll be there soon. I'm talking to a dog.

Rory looks over Jade's shoulder." Your friend is talking to a dog? "

" No, she is, uhhh. She is smelling a dat. Wait no, she is petting a dog. My friend has auto correct on her phone." Jade said. Everyone ate in silence for five minuets.

A girl with light brown hair came rushing into the cafeteria. " Sorry, I'm late Jade." she panted. Her chestnut eyes searched the table. " H..Hello I'm Sadie," She stuttered, " I'm Jade's friend."

" Hi I'm Benny and these people are my friends. Ethan, Rory, Sarah and the lovely Erica."

" Not going to happen." The blond said while rolling her eyes. Sadie shook my hand and that when I had a vision

**SADIE'S POV**

The more I got to know Benny, Ethan, Rory, Erica and Sarah the more I liked them. The bell rung. Brrrriinng, Brrrriinng, Brrrriinng. I got up and threw away my thrash. I walked out of the cafeteria. I made my way to my English class room. I went inside and quickly sat in my seat. Mrs. Robin greeted the class and started the lesson. I zoned out.I had heard the tale if Daphne and Apollo before. It was my mother's favorite greek myth. I started to think about my mother. Her name is Sherry and she is one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet. She practically raised Jade and I by herself while working a full-time job. I have my mom's personality and my dad's looks. Mrs. Robin drew me out of my thoughts.

" Sadie, can you please tell me what happened next to Daphne."

I bit my lip. " Daphne prays to her father for help and he turns her into a bay tree."

" Yes that is what happens next to Daphne. Good job Sadie." Mrs. Robin nods and continues the lesson.

* * *

Epic time skip to the end of th

The rest of the day had gone by fast. I shut my locker. I took a deep breath. I was going ask Sarah and co if they wanted to come over tonight. I had always hated to asked people stuff. Even when I was a little kid I hated to ask the simplest of questions, like can I go to the bathroom or may I get a drink of water. I made my way to the gang.

" Hey, Sadie whats up?" Ethan asked me with one eyebrow raised.

" I was wondering if you guys wanted to cone over to my house tonight?" I asked.

" Sure, What time?" Sarah asked. The rest of the gang muttered in agreement

" 5:45 ." I said, "Well, bye guys I got to go. See you guys later." I ran away. Once I was Out of sight I stopped running. It took me awhile to realize that one of the flowers that crowned my head was missing. I moaned, I was going to have to go back to gang. Oh no, this going to be awkward. I ran back to the gang.

" Sadie you drop your flow," Benny didn't get to finish because I gave him a bear hug and took the pure white flower from him.

" Thank you, Benny. Oh no, I'm late! Jade is so going to kill me. Well bye guys, again." I said. I shyly waved at them and backed away slowly. As soon as I was a few feet away from the gang I ran away as fast I as I could and that is pretty fast.

* * *

** A/N **

** Hi guys it's Rose&brooke here, or at least it's me ( Brooke ) cause Rose is off somewhere doing who knows what. Yes, I know this is the classic _Lets put my Oc in a story and mess up everybody's lives_ Story. But It has a twist. Chapter two is coming soon and don't worry it's awesome. So Review, Please. Well by guys, see you later.**

** - Rose&Brooke**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT OUR OCS AND PLOT…**

Jades POV

Well today was fun I guess I met some new people and they all seem nice. Sadie invited them over tonight, while our parents went out for dinner. I wonder when they will get here I hope- I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the doorbell.

"Sadie get your butt down here, there here! " I screamed upstairs while running to the door. I opened the door to revile the gang and their shocked expressions. I ushered them inside just as Sadie was walking down the huge grand staircase in the foyer. She was wearing a loose green shirt and blue jeans topped with an immense amount of flowers in her hair. 'Wow where did she find those?' I thought.

"Nice place you got here." Erica said with a false smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah its kinda creepy though." Benny added while staring at a portrait of a man.

"I know its Sadie's family's house and believe me its creepier in the dark." I said shuddering at the memory of the power outage we had the past weekend.

"Hey guys!" yelled an over enthusiastic Sadie. She walked up to us and smiled.

Erica's POV

Sadie walked up to us and started talking but I wasn't listing I was too busy looking around the mansion. It was huge and this was just the foyer! It had double doors and a huge staircase down the middle then of course it had the creepiest décor ever… creepy portraits, some knight armor, vases on wood tables along the walls. To put it simply the whole place was creepy.

Just as I was about to say something I heard a loud sound of a clock. Sadie looked up and shook her head "sorry guys I got to go study…stuff… Jade will show you around!"

"I will?" said jade. Sadie nodded her head happily. "Fine." Jade said as she led us away towards a hallway I looked behind me and saw Sadie dash upstairs, a flower fell out here hair and landed on one of the steps. She soon realized and went to get it she picked it up and caught me watching her. Sadie smiled and waved then went back upstairs. I quickly caught up with the rest of my friends. 'Thank you vampire speed.' I thought.

Jades POV

'Uhh I can't believe Sadie made me give them a tour I mean I like them but I don't want to give them a tour Sadie invited them so she should give them a tour not me I know she has to study her-'

"Hello earth to jade!" said Sarah while waving her hand in front of my face I quickly smacked it away.

"Oh yeah, this is the living room and over there is my parents study.' I said calmly while gesturing to a wooden door with a golden doorknob. "ohhh can we go in?!" Benny and Rory said together while staring intently at me.

"NO… I mean no I'm not even allowed in there. Sorry" I spoke. 'Wow nice save' I thought sarcastically.

I led them into the next room, the kitchen. It wasn't that spectacular it looked like a normal kitchen; it had an oven, a sink, a fridge, cabinets, and an island in the middle with little stools on one side, all the countertops were made of granite.

"Hey anyone want anything to eat?" Ethan was about to answer but was cut off by a scream.

"Sadie!" I yelled, then started running towards the staircase then to her, the gang following behind me.

I got upstairs and ran into her mom's study to find her surrounded by old dusty books and a mirror?

"Sadie what's wrong?" asked Sarah. Sadie just lifted her hand and pointed to the mirror. I walked up to it. It was medium-sized and looked as if it should be hanging up on the wall. I picked it up and hung it on the wall. After I put it there I backed away a bit to admire my work and make sure it wasn't crooked. I found myself staring at it. I saw myself sitting in a room with my knees pulled up to my chest and my parents yelling at me about something and wait, Was I crying!? No I don't cry! I couldn't stop myself it was too overwhelming. Before I could think I punched the mirror and it smashed into seven pieces.

Rory's POV

I watched as Jade punched the mirror. Who does that!? Then I saw her hand. It was all cut up and bleeding. Oh no… before I knew it Erica and Sarah hissed while bearing their fangs staring at jades hand with their amber eyes. I tried to control myself but I couldn't. Soon my fangs were there and I hissed too. Jades mouth was wide open as was Sadie's. Then I think they put two and two together.

"You're all vampires!" yelled Sadie. Benny pushes past me and grabbed jades wrist and led her out into the hall away from everyone Ethan and Sadie followed, Slamming and locking the door behind them. In hopes of keeping Sarah, Erica and I away.

**SO THAT WAS IT, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~ROSE & BROOKE**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rose and brooke do not own MBV

* * *

Chapter 3

Benny's POV

I pulled Jade out of the room with Sadie and Ethan on my tail. 'This isn't gonna go well…' I thought.

"Sadie, do you have anything we could use to wrap up Jade's hand?" I asked her while looking at Jades hand. It didn't look bad but still. I hadn't noticed that Sadie had left and had now returned with some bandages. She handed them to me and I wrapped Jades hand up tightly. I was about to speak when the door busted open reveling a very peeved and bloodthirsty Erica with Rory and Sarah on either side of her.

"Guys…" said Ethan sternly. But it was too late Erica charged at Jade but before I knew what was happening I saw Erica pinned up against the wall and Jade holding her neck.

"Jade! Chill girl!" said an unknown voice. We all looked around while Jade realist Erica only to yell,

"Shut up Midnight!" she looked down at a black cat with green eyes that stood by Sadie.

"Uh Jade you're talking to a cat…" trailed off Sarah who had just regained herself. I looked around Rory and Erica had also composed themselves. This is weird we all were staring intently at midnight as if we blinked he would be gone.

"Your cat can talk!" yelled Rory, amazed.

"Yes I can talk, obviously…" snapped the cat.

"Follow meeeee guys!" Sadie sung as she walked towards the living area. We all followed her into the living area which was nice it had a long red couch and a matching red chair near a fireplace with a flat screen hanging above it, we then all took a seat, Jade sat next to Sadie who sat next to Me. Erica sat in the chair and Rory, Ethan, and Sarah sat on the floor.

"So you're all vampires?" Sadie asked.

"No I'm seer and Benny is a Spellmaster." Stated Ethan. "But they are." He added pointing to Rory, Sarah and Erica.

"What about you guys?" I asked Jade and Sadie.

Jade POV

"What about you guys?" asked Benny. Should I tell him?

"I'm a vampire hunter." I said blandly. Sadie didn't say anything until I elbowed her.

"OW-! Uh I'm an animal whisperer." She said quietly.

We all looked at each other. You could tell the tension was thick in the room. 'I wonder what's gonna happen now.' I thought.

"Hello? Sadie? Jade, I'm home!" it was sherry, Sadie's mom!

"Hi, mom! We're in here!" yelled Sadie. A tall woman walked in followed by my parents. 'Oh no.' I thought.

"Oh, Sadie! I see you've made some new friends!" cheered Sherry excitedly.

"Yeah, except three of them are blood suckers." Said Midnight. Oh no I watched as my parents eyes opened wide and I could see the fire in their eyes.

"I'm gonna kill that cat!" I screamed lunging towards Midnight. But I was held back by my mom.

Sadie's POV

I could tell that Jade and her parents were going to argue.

"Let go get ice cream!" I cheered excitedly trying to get my friends out so they wouldn't have to watch Jade and her parents fight.

We got to the ice cream place and sat down. 'I hope Jades' ok I thought. 'I mean her parents won't hurt her but-'

"Hello earth to Sadie?" Benny asked. I looked up and saw everyone watching me.

"Anyway what were with those books in your mom's study?" added Benny.

"And the mirror." Said Erica.

"Uh well…Jade!" I said just as Jade walk through the door, with a duffel bag?

Jade's POV

'I can't believe my parents kicked me out!' I thought. I mean so what my friends are vampires soo...-

"Jade!" I heard a voice yell, it was Sadie. I walked up to their table and dropped my bag on the floor and sat next to Rory.

"What happened?" asked Sarah with a concerned voice.

"I got kicked out for the night…" I trailed off. I wonder if I can stay over with any of them. It's worth a try.

"Hey can I stay with any of you guys for the night?" I asked and Sadie immediately answered.

"You can stay with me!" I rolled my eyes. I live with her I wonder what goes through that girls mind…

"You can stay with me for the night if you want." I heard Rory say happily. I thought about it. 'hmm that would tick my parents off more…Why not!'

"sure." And with that I grabbed my bag and Rory and I left. We walked out of the town and down a street and to his house. We went through the front door and up into his room it was a typical teenage boy's bedroom, posters on the wall, a bed, and a computer. He had lots of video games.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him. He thought for a moment before answering. "want to play video games?"

I thought about it. Hey, I'm pretty good at video games so why not.

"Sure." I said as he handed me a game controller

TIME SKIP!

We kept playing for hours until I finally won 'ha-ha take that!' I thought while jumping up but then only to fall on Rory in his chair. 'Omg this is embarrassing' I thought while I quickly stood up and looking at the digital clock on his desk. Two a.m.

"We should go to sleep now." I suggested while sitting on the floor.

"You can sleep in the bed and I will sleep on the floor." He said looking at me. I got up and crawled into his bed and watched as he laid on the floor. 'How sweet of him.' I thought as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/n

Well that is it. Hey if you want extras you should read The supernatarul and Paranormal Extras.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer: Rose and Brooke do not own MBV**_

**BENNY'S POV third person**

* * *

" Where are they? Jade and Rory I mean." Sadie Wined. Sadie looked like a child whose parent had bought them the wrong flavor of ice cream. In fact it probably wasn't to hard for Sadie to look like a pouting child, she had long, thick, dark eyes lashes and a childish roundness to her face. Heck, the crown of flowers in her brown hair didn't help that much. Sadie seemed to young for high school. If anything she seemed too innocent for the world that we all really lived in, with all the vampires and werewolves and other paranormal things. I kind-of found her child like innocence and personality to be endearing.

" Benny is their something wrong? You kinda zoned out." Sadie asked, drawing me out of my thoughts. I shook my head. " Maybe they're by Ethan's locker. Yeah, they probably came to school early and stopped by Ethan's locker." Sadie said in cheerful almost certain voice. Almost certain voice.

" Yeah, they're at Ethan's locker." I said to reassure Sadie. We walked in a comfortable silence. Sadie looked less worried and more like her carefree, bubbly we reached Ethan's locker a stark realization came upon me and Sadie. Jade and Rory were not there. Sadie jogged over to Ethan, Sarah and Erica and I followed closely behind her.

" Did you guys see Jade and Rory?" Sadie asked in a voice laced with a million different emotions. They all shook their heads.

" I thought that they were with you two?" Sarah said while tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. Ethan and Erica nodded in agreement.

" Do you think that Rory bit Jade?" Erica voiced everybody's thoughts. Sadie's chestnut eyes went wide and her face went pale. Sadie shook her head as if she was not excepting the very real possibility that Rory bit her friend.

" Claim down Sadie. Their probably just running late." Ethan reassured Sadie.

" Yeah, just running late." I repeated while giving the petite girl an awkward one arm hug. Sadie seemed to be froze in place. Her chestnut eyes look like they were going a million miles an hour. " Sorry we're late!" A familiar male voice exclaimed. We all turned around to see Rory and Jade running over to us looking like they just rolled out of bed.

" Jade! And you're still human." Sadie yelled and gave her friend one of her infamous bear hugs.

" Still human..." Jade said as she cocked her head in confusion.

" Did you guys think I bit her?" Rory asked.

" Well you guys were late. Wait did you guys...?" I questioned.  
Jade's face went red, " No!" Jade screamed while she pushed Sadie into me. Sadie stumbled into knocking me over. We landed in an awkward Poisson. We laid there for a three seconds in silence. Sadie leaded forward and cocked her head. Her light brown hair tickled my nose and her eyes stared intently into mine.

" I like your eyes. Their pretty." Sadie voice was sincere.  
" uhhh... Thank you..I guess." I mumbled as Sadie got off of me.

"Soooooooooooooo, Rory, why were you and Jade late?" Ethan asked.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I was laughing so hard as Rory told us why he and Jade were late. Seriously what parent says 'Son, you're not going to die alone' when they find some random girl sleeping in their son's bedroom. Everybody was laughing except Sadie. Heck, even Jade and Rory were laughing. I raised an eyebrow.

" I thing it's kinda sweet. I mean his parents actually care about his love life ." Sadie stated. I stopped laughing and nodded in agreement and Erica soon followed.

" Girls," Benny scoffed. Jade, Erica and I glared at Benny while Sadie looked like she was deep in thought.

" Hey do you guys want to come over to Ethan's house? I'm babysitting tonight." I asked. They all muttered ' Yes ' and ' sure ' except Erica.

" I have a date tonight. Sorry." Erica said. She shrugged.

* * *

EPIC TIME SKIP

* * *

I opened the door to revile Rory,Benny,Jade and Sadie who was holding a black cat. I beckoned them inside. I lead them over to the living room where Ethan and Jade were watching a random t.v show.

" Hey, my name is Sadie and this Midnight." Sadie said as she bounced over to Jane.

" I'm Jane." Jane said as she petted Midnight's ear.

" Nice to meet you to kid." Midnight purred.

" Wow, Ethan, when your friend can't be any weirder." Jane said shaking her head, looking mildly surprised.

" Well we all are weirdos but your brother is the weirdest." Said said.

" Yeah, your ding-dong of a brother is the weirdest." Midnight muttered in agreement.

" Jane why don't you go get ready for bed." I said. I need to talk to Sadie about the mirror. Jane nodded and went up stairs.

" Sadie what happened yesterday with the mirror?" I asked carefully, sensing that it was a touchy subject.

" Well the mirror shows you your greatest fear and.. and..." Sadie's voice cracked and she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

" Sadie don't you dare cry." Jade said coldly. Her gaze was icy.

" ww..ww. Whyy." Sadie sniffled. She stood up with her fist balled.

" Because it's stupid and wimpy." Jade said in a icy tone.

" Says the girl who is to afraid to Cry. Who is too cool for anything or is so cold to the world. Who is to doesn't care about who's feelings she hurt, even if it's best friend. Who is to afraid to face her fears so she just punches it. It's not going to go away Jade." Sadie said equally as cold.

" Uggghh, I hate you. I hate how every body likes you better. I hate how you're aways to happy.I hate How your to innocent, will you please grow up! I hate How your parents actually like you. I hate everything about you." Jade spat.  
Sadie just shook her head and stormed out of Ethan's house slamming the back door. Leaving only a white flower in her wake.

**BENNY'S POV**

* * *

" What are you doing just sitting there go after her. There are a lot of things lurking tonight." Midnight said to me. His tail pointing to Sadie's White flower. I nodded and picked up the flower.

" What have I done?" I hear Jade mutter as I'm leaving the house. I go into Ethan's back yard and I find Sadie sitting under a tree.

" Hey," I said softly. Sadie looked up at me then quickly looked away.

" Hey," Sadie replied just as soft as I sat down next to her.

" What Jade said... It wasn't right. I secretly like you better than Jade. I love how your so happy, it's like ray of sunshine. I find your innocence to be endearing. And how could any one not like you." I whispered to Sadie as I put the flower in her hair.

" Thank you, Benny," Sadie look up through her eye lashes, " I really need that."  
Sadie moved closer to so she could give me a hug. She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head in my chest. I pulled her closer and carefully rested my chin on her head.

" your hair smells good." I mumble through Sadie's hair. ' Great job, Benny. Everything is going great and you say something stupid.' I thought.

" Benny,do you like me?" Sadie whispered.

" Well, yeah I like you." I answered.

" Don't."


End file.
